thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glowing Games
The Arena The Glowing Games has an amazing arena, for the people watching anyway. It is a circular forest with tall redwood trees everywhere. The temperatures are about 70 degrees during the day and 50 at night. There are two large lakes on either sides of the arena for the tributes. Everything sounds nice and wonderful right? Wrong. On the first night, poisonous fireflies will come out of lake and spread through part of the arena overnight. Tributes can be protected by a simple tarp covering them from the fireflies' acid. Once the sun rises, they will burn up. But that's just day one, different glowing surprises will come later. Extra Information •This is my first games and I am still sort of knew so...I don't really know how this is going to go. •Each user can send one of the following items to one of their tributes, but they only can do that once. To do that, just put a message in the comments. •Reservations last for 3 days. •At the cornucopia there will be 3 swords, 3 packages of 5 throwing knives, a bow with 10 arrows, a trident, a net, a machete, 3 slingshots, 15 packs containing: a matchbook, tarp, a first aid kit with poison medication, canteen of water, and dried fruit and meat. Thank you for reading this and being part of The Glowing Games! Tributes Tribute Parade Soo, I will be getting every district in the pre games, but I will do half on the Tribute Parade and half on the Interviews. Fair warning, I like to joke around and be funny, but If I upset you in someway with my jokes, just let me know in the comments. Lucius Mauntell-District 8 Gale and I don't get along very well, we were both very serious and independent we don't need each other. On the chariot we stood on either side and wouldn't dare touch each other. We waved as we were told to do by our mentor and didn't smile, but of course that was because of our hideous outfits. We were spools of thread. Brown cloth covered us from chest to toe and somehow, the stylists managed to make the very top and bottom stick out. Then there was thin pieces of colored rope wrapped around our bodies so we could barely breath. At this point, I would rather be in the games already. Timberly Cortain-District 10 This little menace is driving me crazy! He Keeps flirting with me even though I am repeatedly telling him I'm not interested. Our mentors tell him to shut his mouth and smile right before the horses start to walk out and the best thing happens, he actually listens! I wave and smile the whole time, trying to get everyone on my side. Hemsway and I are dressed as livestock animals. I am dressed as a farmer and Hemsway is a pig. It's nice to know his stylist really gets his personality. Brett Brawl-District 5 I love coming from 5! We aren’t considered a big threat, but we can still be careers. My partner Harpy is amazing. She is beautiful and almost as dedicated to winning (or evil, however you want to say it) as I am. We are dressed as circuit boards. All green shirt and pants with paths of gold and black crisscrossing all over. We also have capes that are a bunch of wires hanging down to our feet with sparks coming out every once in a while. I have a feeling these games are going to go well for me. Bree Richmond-Capitol My partner terrifies me! He keeps trying to talk to me, but he is asking me weird questions about myself like he is trying to figure out everything about me. I usually just walk away though. For the parade we are dressed like peacocks because the capitol likes to show off so much. My outfit is beautiful though, with the peacock feather cape, headpiece, and dress, which are also all covered in glitter and sequins. We rode out onto the path and the crowd went crazy, us being the first ones. Then they started cheering louder for the other and apparently, Eleon wanted all the attention on us. He grabbed my hand and held it so I couldn’t move it at all. Eventually I stopped fighting and just waved some more with my other hand, even though I felt sooo uncomfortable with this. Xerxes Pitch-District 12 The capitol loves me. I was wearing a black unbuttoned leather vest and black slacks with boots. I also had on a headlamp and was holding a pickaxe. My district partner Sophie was wearing the same thing with a black t shirt too. She is way to soft for these games. Her happiness is going to be crushed and I really hope she is smart enough to make it far. I can't protect her though. I have to worry about my own games and no one else's. Monty Sachar-District 1 I have gotten so many weird looks from everyone since the reaping. They are all expecting some big 18 year old who is completely covered in muscles and trained to kill. But no, they get a little 12 year old shrimp. I'm dressed in a gold suit covered in pink and silver feathers. My partner Nutmeg is in a long dress with the same features. She isn't a regular career either. She is nice to me and pretty much everyone, but I have seen her in training and she, unlike me , is lethal. Dion Chamorin-Seppelt-District 4 Ugh, my games are not going as planned. I keep trying to get information from our mentor in private, but my annoying little district partner Ashley always interrupts and invites herself into my conversations. Even before we went into the Tribute Parade and we're getting ready, Ashley wouldn't let me get one word in with or even stand next to them. For the parade, I was wearing a pair of blue shorts and she had a long blue dress. We were both then draped in netting and ropes. We were told not to wave, so we just stood there and looked menacing. Inter National-District 15 Moltra and I are loving the capitol. Moltra instantly started to do everything she could to have fun, but it took me a few days to get used to it. The first big thing we had to do after the reaping was the chariot parade. Since we came from the district of medical reaserch, we were dressed as doctors. Both of us had one arm around the other and using the other arm to wave to the crowd. We are really good friends now and will hopefully be allies to the end. Interveiws Gladia Torres-District 2 “So” Caesar says “I hear both of you are skilled fighters.” Axinite and I both laugh. We have grown close throughout the week and have been kicking training’s butt. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. We are doing well and are still getting better” I say and smile at Ax, my nickname for her, it’s just easier. “That’s good, that’s good. And tell me if I’m mistaken, but you two seem to have quite a connection there.” Caesar says with a wink to the crowd. Ax looks at me and blushes. I just smile, I’ve never seen her so…so nervous. “Well, I think that answers my question.” Karen Everest-District 14 The crowd gasps as we walk on to the stage. Caesar Sharpclaw dressed in a black suit, showing off the nasty scars and the unruly hair that the stylist assistants couldn't cut without getting bit. I on the other hand was wearing a big fluffy dress completely made of black feathers. "Well, that is quite a fashion statement there" Caesar Flickerman said while helping me sit down. "Yeah, our stylists are extraordinary when they aren't in the hospital getting treated for bites and scratches" I say looking in Caesar Sharpclaw's direction. He just chuckles and says "You aint some angel either, princess. I see you fooling the servants in to giving you special advice and suggestions that they heard from other tributes conversations with mentors." I just sit there shocked and end up just walking out of there to get back to my room. That stupid boy just ruined my chances I'm the games. I can't believe it. Lavender Morton-District 6 I walk out onto the stage, having to drag Avian behind me. He has really been a downer the past week and I've been trying very hard to stay happy for everyone. We sit down and Caesar ask us our first question. "So how have you two been liking the capitol?" I look over at Avian and he has his head down, obviously not going to answer. "Well, it has nice people and food, oh and the view from my bedroom window is amazing. I can see everything!" I say. "I'm glad you are enjoying it. What about you Avian?" Caesar asks. He mumbles something about it being fine. Caesar gets a face like he is trying to be as patientas he can and says "Sorry, what was that?" Avian snaps and loudly states "I said it is fine." Caesar looks shocked and spends the rest of our time asking me questions while pretty much ignoring Avian. Cheyanne Violanta-District 9 Before I walked out my stylist fixed every little thing on my dress. The peacekeepers had to hold him back as we went on stage because one string was hanging down. Caesar welcomed my district partner Apio and I as we sat. "That is a very colorful head of hair you have there young lady." He said. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment and thank you" I say while giving a smile. "Caesar laughs and then asks "Do you two think you are prepared for the games? What have you been working on in training and what is your strengths?" Apio answers first and says "I think we are both going to do well and already are. In training we both a very good at some things and then we try to help each other out too with different things. It works out good." Wow, I couldn't have said it better myself! Lucius Mauntell-District 8 "Please welcome Lucius and Gale from District 8!" Caesar shouted, looking in our direction. Gale took a deep breath and walked out first, I followed close behind. When we were in the chairs, Caesar asked "You to look quite similar, are you related?" "No, we didn't know each other until the reaping" I answered. I can see why people ask that though, we both had chocolate brown hair, dark eyes, and the same serious demeanor. Caesar nodded and asked "What are the things you most miss from District 8?" Gale answered first this time. "I really miss the calmness of everything back home, you don't get much of that in this situation." She said and looked sad. I miss my mother terribly, but I couldn't get all emotional and sad here so I lied. "I miss my friends." Caesar seemed to believe me and let us go. I could barely sleep that night know what I would probably have to do to become Victor and have a chance of finding my mother. Asa Muttan-District 3 "Nicole, Asa, welcome!" Caesar says as we go on stage. "I love your color scheme, it's fabulous!" He says. I just laugh, these capitol people talk so funny. I had on a black suit and green tie to match my hair while Nicole had a dress of the same green on. "Such a social pair" he says making everyone laugh and us blush. "Do either of you plan joining an alliance for the games?" Caesar asks. Nicole answers first and says "Maybe just some small alliance with a few other nice girls." Caesar nods and then looks expectantly at me. I clear my throat and then say "I'll probably just ally with the anti careers. I'm not some heartless maniac killer." That shocks the crowd a little, but I just laugh again and then our interview ends. I just hope I didn't put a target on my back. Alliances Games Day 1 Morina Patrickson-11 I step into the glass tube and it immediately closes and starts to rise. When I finally get to the top, I cam barely see because the gold cornucopia is reflecting light so bright it's almost blinding. I look away and try to find Harvest. We had become friends and decided to be allies. I look everywhere and finally see him near the other side of the cornucopia. The clock is down to 20 seconds and I just have time to see a good pack and a weapon when the gong goes off. Let the games begin. Brett Brawl-5 Right once I heard the gong I sprinted off the platform towards the mouth of the cornucopia. Dion was already there, but we had talked during training so he knew I was a career and threw me a spear to use. I saw there was a lot of the non-careers getting nothing or just a backpack and running into the arena. Most of the careers were in the cornucopia getting stuff to use and no one was really guarding, so when there was a crash of weapons we all turned and saw Apio running away. I went running after and just when I raised my spear, I was jerked sideways as an arrow went into my chest. The last thing I remember was the sound of screaming and the sound my cannon. Sophie Carmwell-12 BOOM I couldn't believe it. Cheyanne killed someone. She suddenly fell and Bree had to help me drag her into the forest. She was sobbing, but there was so much screaming that nobody could really tell. once we got to a good place, Bree and I set her against a tree and took her backpack and bow from her. Monty had followed us and dug through her pack to find water. once he did, we gave some to her to calm down. She finally was able to speak and wouldn't stop apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I was aiming for the spear and I missed. I didn't even know his name. He was going to hurt Apio and I just wanted to knock the spear from his hands. I'm so sorry" She said and continued to cry. We all tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Nothing was going to help her. Moltra Flare-15 Inter and I ran into the cornucopia search of anything good. he told me to stand guard after I found a nice mace and two axes. He started to dig through crates of supplies and I stood behind him. This I was watching in front of me and I suddenly felt a sting on my back. I turned around and found a boy with a whip pretty close to me. With one swing of my mace he was on the ground and his cannon went off. Inter got up and we started running towards the woods, deciding not to ally with the careers. They always end up turning on each other. There wasn't any people left around the cornucopia, but when we got to the woods, Inter pointed a group of a few girls running further into the arena. So we ran after. Timberly Cortlain-11 We didn't even hear them coming until it was to late. Moltra used the back of her mace to knock all Nicole, Lavender, and my feet out from under us. We screamed and tried to get to our feet dodging Moltra's attacks. Nicole kept backing up and ran into a tree. I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out of the way, but the Moltra's mace hit her right on the head. The cannon came almost instantly. That made me scream again, but I grabbed my knife this time. Lavender didn't get a weapon, so she was running around finding big rocks. I was staring at Moltra when she smiled and then I heard a crack. I already knew what happened, but looked back anyway. Lavender was dead. My whole alliance was dead. I started running towards Moltra and slashed my knife, not caring where it cut. After a few seconds I just ran past her, hoping I bought myself some time. I was on my own now, all alone. Ashley Sutherland-1 I'm so glad I made it through the first day, not that I had anything to worry about. We careers made a camp area by the cornucopia and just left most of the stuff in there since it only has one entrance. I'm guarding camp and Lee is guarding the supplies while everyone else sleeps. We didn't get to kill any people in the blood bath, but 4 were killed by other people. This is bor...wait, what is that. There is something glowing over by the big lake? It keeps spreading through the arena, fast! I run into where everyone is sleeping and wake them up, trying to avoid the knives they sleep with. Lee comes over and helps me get them awake, but there isn't enough time. We start to run, but the glowing things are faster. They swarm Lee and he yells for help, but the cannon goes of almost instantly. Eleon-Capitol I'm so glad I volunteered for watch duty. Ha, you could hear those careers from a mile away. And they were coming right for me. I quickly woke up the rest of my alliance, the anti careers and told them all about the glowing things, the careers heading towards us, the cannon, and my plan. The careers were still heading towards us and were getting close. Hope and I were hiding behind big trees where the Careers would run through. Avian and Sullivan were hiding next to us with their weapons ready. C. C. and Asa were guarding our camp to get them if they managed to make it that way. Then the real action started. "Gladia, Ashley, over here. We found a way to escape the fireflies!" Hope yelled in her best Moltra impression. Then I yelled "Come on guys, hurry!" I said in Inter's vice. they came our way and started looking around to find the pair from 15 when Avian's first arrow flew, hitting Harpy in the arm. She yelled in pain and Sullivan came out of hiding and threw a spear hitting her right in the chest. The cannon boomed while Sullivan grabbed and axe, throwing it at Gladia and missing. Dion was the first to act and ran towards the direction of Avian. He started to panic when Dion started to slash with his sword, but we all froze when another cannon sounded. Avian Dorias-6 Caesar, what a traitor. We all turned to find him with bloody nails, no, claws and Ashley on the ground. Hope saw that as her time to come into action with her whip and hit Bridgett. on the back of the head. She faced Hope, looking very pissed and grabbed her a knife. Bridgett advanced on her quickly and they started doing an intense combination of hand-to-hand, whip, and knife combat. Dion forgot about me when Caesar killed his district partner and they were fighting also. Gladia had disappeared somewhere, which was the most worrisome thing for me, he could be anywhere. After a while of fighting, the careers finally were tired, hurt, and overpowered. Dion and Ashley ran off in the direction they came and Caesar ran after them. We headed back to camp to camp to get wounds taken care of and plan our next move, barley realizing that it was already morning. Day 2 Gladia Torres-2 Had had to get out of there, I really had no choice. Caesar turned on the careers, the Antis wanted to kill everyone, and those glowing things were closing in. I escaped after Caesar killed Ashley into the woods. I got fairly far away when the sun started to come up and all of the glowing bugs stopped and started disintegrating. Well, that was weird. I continued to walk and heard a quiet rumbling sound from above me. I looked up and saw two girls sleeping in tree branches, snoring. The interesting part was one of them was Axinite. The other was Nutmeg, from District 1. Since I just lost my alliance and they were going to get killed with their snoring, I decided to climb and wake them up. Yeah, bad idea. I had no problem climbing up the tree, but when I got to where they were, A little branch snapped when I put my hand on it and nutmeg's eyes flew open. She had a wild look in her eyes and she grabbed a throwing knife and chucked right at my head. I managed to duck out of the way, but lost my balance and came tumbling back down to earth. I landed hard on my back and just laid there. Damn that hurt. Axinite Peridot-2 A loud groan woke me up, I immediately looked around and saw Nutmeg with a throwing knife in her hand, aiming at the ground. I looked down and saw Gladia on his back with a pained look on his face. "STOP" I yelled and Nutmeg looked at me and lowered her knife. "He's my district partner, what are you doing?" "I woke up and he was up in the tree right next to you, and I just wanted to protect you" she said. I got up and started to climb down the tree quickly and Nutmeg followed. Once I got to the ground, I ran over to Gladia and helped him to his feet. "And what were you doing? Trying to scare to sleeping girls out of a high tree branch?" I yelled. Gosh, why did this all have to happen so early in the morning. Gladia explain what had happened to the careers and why he was up in the tree and then surprised me by asking "Since I don't have an alliance, could I Ally with you girls?" I looked at Nutmeg and she just shrugged her shoulders "Why not" Monty Sachar-1 We had an encounter with some glowing bugs last night, but we were smart about it. The were spreading out and up to fast to out run or climb them, so we just stayed put. I found a tarp in my pack so we all got under that and hoped it would work, which it did. Those bugs didn't even notice us. This morning we're going out to get water from the lake. I had the spear I had gotten from Brett when he...well, you know. Cheyanne had her bow, but I don't know if she would be able to use it if she needed to. We found a way to the lake easily, but there was already someone there. An older boy that Cheyanne said was from District 7 was cleaning his hands. There seemed to be mud all around the water and he looked like he was trying to avoid it at all costs. Our group watched him clean his burned hands, probably from last night, across the lake where we could see him quite clearly, but he couldn't see us. We had been watching for a good 15 minutes when he started to rip part of his shirt off and wrap his hands with it. He started to turn and leave when a girl jumped out of the woods behind him and I recognized her immediately. That was the scary girl from 14, Karen. She didn't have a weapon, but she didn't need one. The boy was still trying to keep his balance on the little strip on grass he was kneeling on so Karen just shoved him. He tried to keep his balance, but she kicked his feet out from under him to and he fell in to the mud. Then something stranger than the glowing bug attack happened. The muck swallowed him whole and just for a second had a faint blue glow. Sophie gasped and Karen turned our way. Crap! Karen Everest-14 I heard a gasp from across the lake and turned. At first I didn't see anything, but then I saw something really colorful, Cheyanne's hair. I started to run around the lake, not even daring to try to swim and get through the mud. They got up and ran too. There was four little ones, this was going to be fun. They were pretty slow so I was able to catch up to them easily, but they spit into two pairs. I followed the one with Cheyanne and Sophie since Monty was pretty good with a bow. Cheyanne had one too, but I saw what had happened by the cornucopia. I had chased them into part of the arena with lots of thorn bushes, presumably the edge of the arena. Sophie didn't have a regular weapon, but she had grabbed an arrow from Cheyanne. I had a few knifes and started to throw them. Even though I was no good, I managed to land one of them on Sophie's arm she screamed but I grabbed onto a tree branch above my head, swung my legs, and kicked her into the thorns. Apparently they had some poison in them too because she went completely still and the cannon sounded. Cheyanne started to nock an arrow, at this point she was crying. I knew I had to go quick because the other two little kids would be finding us soon. I took off running and avoided all of the poorly aimed arrows Cheyanne shot at me. 2 more down, a lot to go. Harvest Cropper-11 It was just starting to get dark out. Morina and I managed to both get back packs and weapons at the cornucopia so we had the survival basics. She had got a slingshot and I had a machete. We made a little tent thing in the trees with our tarp hanging from the branches above the one we were on. It definitely wasn't comfortable, but it was something. We talked about family and our lives before the games while we had a dinner of some sort of jerky and water. It was sort of peaceful up there with just me and her. Once it was completely dark, I feel asleep. Of course that didn't last long and I woke up to yelling below us. Day 3 C.C. Jackson They boys would not. stop. yelling. We had woken up early today to see if we could find those careers again and finish them once and for all. We started walking and the boys kept arguing about what our strategy would be. "We've got to ambush both of them and fight them at close range. They'll be outnumbered so it will be easy" Sullivan said. "No, they could kill one of us. We need to kill them from far away. Avian could shoot them down with his bow" Eleon countered. "I'm not going to do it! If I miss, they will know who did it and come after me" Avian yelled at Eleon. Hope then started yelling for them to quiet down, which was probably the stupidest thing she could do. Then I heard a thud behind us. I stopped and turned around. There was Harvest on the ground and Morina in the tree above him. Everyone else saw me stop and looked back. Harvest unfortunately made the first move by running up to our group with a machete in his hands. He was headed straight towards Sullivan, but Avian hit Harvest in the chest with his bow and knocked him down. Sullivan tried to get his spear, but Harvest half threw half slashed Sullivan in the stomach with the machete giving him time to get away. Eleon didn't have a weapon, but tried to sneak up on Harvest, but a rock came flying and hit him in the eye. Morina just smirked while he was yelling in pain. Harvest quickly grabbed his machete again and hit it hard right on Eleon's head with the unmistakable sound of a canon. Hope went over by the tree Morina was in and started using her long whip to try and get her to fall out of the tree, and it worked, a little too well. Sullivan Masten-13 I can't believe we were so stupid, yelling and running right into an ambush, just great. I crawled over to the tree line to get out of the fighting. I was bleeding really bad but still hadn't gone unconscious. I didn't pay much attention to everyone's yelling, but when I heard a big crack and then a cannon I looked up. Morina was sprawled out on top of Hope who's head was defiantly not in the right place. C.C. came over to help me since she really didn't have a weapon and helped me stand up. We bailed on them, not really wanting to get killed today. I could tell he really didn't want to leave the other's behind, but we couldn't stay. So we limped and walked for a while, taking breaks so I could rest until I finally just blacked out. Alive Chart Category:Hunger Games